Oil Water
by bryblumer120
Summary: Tristan and Rory met during the summer before Senior year, hitting it off immediatly. Rory then meets up with Tristan again at Chilton, but he's not the same boy she met before. R&R AU
1. Summer Lovin

Here's the deal. This is an Alternate Universe story. Because it is an alternate universe fic, there might be things that don't fit with the plot of the show. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but I don't really want to hear it. Thank you. So here's the things you need to know…Rory lived with her dad her whole entire life because her mom bailed out when Rory was born. It's not that Lorelei wanted to bail…but Emily/Richard made her. It was either adoption or living with Chris in California. She didn't know Tristan before this and Tristan never got sent away.

And if you haven't guessed it…Grease is my muse. That is my general idea for this story. A Gilmore Girls Grease.

It's always the last month of your summer that you remember the most…isn't it? Of course it is. That was the way it was for Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey, the last month of the summer before their senior year. They met in June, hitting it off instantly. But…the summer dwindled away quickly, leaving only one last summer night for them together. You see, Rory was staying there with her dad and Tristan was going back to Connecticut. Their summer was over.

XoXoXoXoX

"Rory!"

Rory Gilmore turned quickly around, hair blowing freely in the wind. She smiled, running forward into Tristan's awaiting arms. He just held her, his head buried into her hair, as the waves splashed against their feet.

"I don't want to leave." he whispered. It was their last night together. Tristan was leaving California the next morning seeing as the summer was over, and school started in a week.

Rory nodded, pulling her arms tighter around him. "I don't want you to leave either. This summer was…perfect."

"I know. God. I wish I could stay here forever…" he mumbled. Rory nodded, looking up into his eyes. He inched slowly closer, kissing her lips tenderly, "I think I love you."

Rory's heart stopped. It was the three words of dread. Her whole entire life, she avoided relationships like this for that reason. She couldn't seriously commit. It didn't work with her parents, she saw the heartbreak they both went through. But…when she met Tristan, it changed. He was…to put in simplest terms…perfect. End of Story. He never pushed her beyond her limits, he was sensitive and smart, witty and drop dead gorgeous. He was her perfect guy. Who lived in Hartford. The heartbreak was inevitable…but even she couldn't deny what she felt. After avoiding it her whole life, "I love you too."

Tears started to slowly stream down her face, one after the other. Tristan kissed each one away quickly, frowning. "Rore, don't cry. I'm sorry honey, please don't cry." He felt physical pain when he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. There wasn't anything he didn't want to do more than stay here with this perfect girl.

Pulling Rory into his lap on the sand, they spent their last night under the stars on the beach that they considered their own. Time passed so quickly. Too quickly. And soon, Tristan was on a plane back to Hartford, with only the pictures in his camera and the image in his mind of his sweet Rory.

XoXoXoXoX

"Hey guys! It's Jess!" Chad snorted, running toward him, and holding him up at water-gun point. "Where have YOU been all summer!" "Working. Which is more than you nimrods can say." Jess snapped. Drake laughed hysterically keeling over.

"You…working? Yeah right, working where?"

"Uncle Luke's diner in Stars Hollow, scrubbing dishes and taking out the trash."

Brandon snickered, "Sounds like a great time!"

Jess grabbed Brandon by the collar, sneering in his face, "Hey! I'm saving up for a bike! At least I have some ambition!" Brandon nodded in gulped, then beamed, looking over Jess's shoulder.

"Hey! It's T-Man!" All three of the stooges went sprawling toward the tall, muscular blonde who was talking to a girl. He turned, a smile gracing his lips.

He tilted his head up in a gesture of hello, then started walking toward the guys, "Hey guys. Sup?" a smirk placed it's self on his face. Permanently in place.

"So T, where you been all summer?" Drake asked, leaning against the lockers.

"I went to the beach. You know, same old, same old." he said the routine answers, his smirk growing wider as he thought about his amazing summer.

"Ah, I see. You got laid. And from the looks of it…she was hot." Jess's scowl flipped into a smirk close to Tristan's.

Tristan shrugged casually as he started walking toward his locker, nodding to all the right people as his crew followed behind him. "There was this one girl. You know, the Mary-type." a small whimsical smile graced his lips as he thought about Rory Gilmore. His very special Mary.

He hadn't spoken to her in a week, even though he sent e-mails and tried to call millions of times. He was getting worried, but he knew that his Rory was determined to go to Harvard…so she was probably just focusing on getting back into school. He knew he loved her. But…he couldn't tell the guys that. Tristan DuGrey didn't love. He laid. End of story.

XoXoXoX

"Excuse…uhh…excuse me! Hi. My name is Rory Gilmore. I just transferred here from California and I'm not exactly sure where I'm supposed to go." she said quietly as she stood in front of the secretary desk, biting her lower lip.

She had just gotten out of her meeting with the Headmaster, and she was more than intimidated. She had gotten accepted into the best school in the country and she only found out last week, her acceptance letter had gotten lost in the mail. Rory jumped at the chance to go to such a prestigious school, so she packed her stuff in a week and moved to Stars Hollow to finally live with her mother like she's always wanted.

"Yes, Miss Lorelei Gilmore. Here is your map, your schedule, the code of conduct, the directory, and the lyrics to the school song…which you may be asked to recite at anytime by any teacher. Extra credit if it's done in Latin. If your sick you can go to the school nurse, she handles everything except bulimia and pregnancy. For that you can go to your guidance counselor." Rory was handed a stack of papers, then shuttled out of the door. "Uh, okay…thank you…" she said quietly, looking down at her schedule. Math first, room 76 with Mr. Remy…now all she needed to do was find room 76.

"Hi. I'm Lem!" A peppy girl said beside her. Rory turned to see a brunette in the required uniform tightened into something inappropriate was smiling politely as she chomped on her gum and fiddled with the silver bracelet on her wrist. "Headmaster Charleston assigned me to show you around the school…so…this is it! Where do you have to go first?"

"Um, room 76. Thank you so much for doing this, by the way." Rory smiled slightly following as the girl flounced off.

Lem smiled, waving to person after person, "Oh it's no problem! I love helping out the new kids, you know, showing them their place in the school. So…where are you from?"

"I just moved here from California when I got accepted. I spent my last summer there." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, an image of Tristan went soaring through her head. She still loved him, no question about it. And she missed him more than she could say, but she hadn't had time to contact him through the move.

"Wow, summer at the beach. There were probably tons of hot guys to do your bidding huh?" Lem beamed, picturing all that she would have done with those California boys.

Rory nodded with a bright smile, "Well…there was this one guy. He was…pretty perfect. We spent our whole entire summer together." and I love him, she thought.

Lem pushed her toward a door, "I'm sure it was amazing. Here's Remy's class. I'll be back after to help you out okay?"

"Yup. Thank you so much."

Shaking her head, Lem walked off, "Don't mention it!"

XoXoXoX

Rory walked quickly into the classroom, sitting in the nearest empty seat and opening her books. She didn't really have time to look around, seeing as she was late to begin with and the teacher had already started calling off his rules of the classroom.

"Lorelei Gilmore I assume?" Mr. Remy asked as she sat down. The boy in the back of the classroom's head shot up from the half-daze he was in, his eyes frantically searching the classroom. They landed on the shiny brown hair that could only be his Rory's.

Tristan beamed when she spoke up, in her angelic voice, saying , "Rory, please. I'm sorry I'm late." She was here. Rory Gilmore…HIS Rory Gilmore was here, in his very own school.

Life couldn't get any better.

The class soared by for Tristan. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, or his eyes off of Rory's shining and gleaming hair. The love of his life…here in Chilton. It was, the most amazing thing that could ever happen in his life…except maybe actually meeting and falling in love with Rory.

As soon as the bell rang, he rose quickly, walking over to where she was collecting her things. He picked up her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, then wrapped a hand around her eyes, leaning close to her ear.  
"Guess who?" he whispered quietly, kissing the shell of her ear gently. Rory jumped out of her shoes, screaming.

"Get off of me!" She shouted. Tristan beamed picking her up and turning her around in his arms as she struggled…that is…until she found out who her kidnapper was.

The smile that was spreading wider and wider across Tristan's face branched onto hers as she squealed jumping into his arms and kissing him fiercely. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here Tristan!"

"I go here! Why aren't you in California!" he asked as he placed her back on the ground, throwing his arm around her shoulder and guiding her out of the classroom.

Things couldn't be better, Rory thought as she looked up at the boy she loved. "I got accepted here, so I decided to live in Stars Hollow with my mom. I had no idea you went to school here though!"

Tristan nodded happily, a huge smile on his face. That is…until he saw his buddies waiting for him outside of the classroom. "I know you didn't Mary. But I'm sure you figured it out somehow. Couldn't stand life without me couldn't you?" his smile turned to a smirk…his heart ripping up inside as he tore his angel apart.

Rory's brow furrowed in confusion and she pulled slightly away from Tristan, "Tris…?" she whispered. She could feel something wrong in the way his demeanor changed from comfortable and normal to tense and awkward.

Tristan looked from his friends, who were all smirking proudly, to Rory who's eyes wide with confusion. Then, he quickly shoved Rory into the lockers, lowering his mouth to Rory's and pulling her tighter against him.

Rory pulled away, shoving Tristan as hard as she could. "What's gotten into you!" She screamed.

Tristan chuckled, looking around, "Now, now, now, Mary…we know your not like that anymore. No need to be shy."

Jaw dropping, Rory grabbed her bag out of his grasp, "I thought I loved you…" she whispered, tears swimming in her eyes. And with that she spun on her heels and stormed off…the completely lost Lem (who just arrived) trailing behind her.

Tristan frowned, his own tears forming, but then quickly disappearing. He shrugged, smirking, then turned back to his friends. "Well, someone decided to play shy…" Or…someone decided to be an asshole and scare her away.

Okay, there's the first chapter! Reviews are always accepted!

Please R&R 


	2. Since I Don't Have You

Wow. Thank you reviewers! It means a ton! Hopefully I'll get some more next time…wink;-)

XoXoXoX

The day went by slowly and neither Rory or Tristan could focus on anything. But, surprisingly, Tristan was fairing far worse than Rory. The guilt gnawed at his heart, twisting his stomach this way and that, all the while his brain pounded with the constant knowledge that he let her down. 

It also didn't help that she was absolutely all of his classes, sitting too close for comfort. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was pouring herself into her notes and he knew that she was only shutting herself from the world. He hurt her, he knew he hurt her, and he did nothing to fix it.

Rory wasn't doing so well either. She spent her whole life under a safety blanket, never opening her heart to anyone, only to have it smashed on it's first attempted at love. She felt like an idiot, it wasn't as if she didn't know how it really happened. Rory couldn't believe that she wasn't the least bit skeptical when she met the perfect guy for her. Of course it was fake. Of course.

The final bell rang and Rory practically ran out of the school like a bat out of hell. She had no desire to stay in the place that was already swarming with bad memories. She loved him. She absolutely head over heels loved him, and he treated her like she was a toy to show off and flounce around. She should have known better.

At her locker, Rory tried to force the stubborn metal open, but seeing as she was cursed, it stayed shut. Kicking at the bottom, she leaned her head against the cool steel and gathered her breath. Looking to the side, she saw Lem in a group of five girls, following a brunette.

Lem smiled at her, walking over. "Hey girls, this is Rory. She just moved here from California. Rory, this is Summer," She pointed toward the brunette in the front, "Francie," a red-head nodded with a smirk, "Madeline," another brunette waved happily toward her, "And that's Louise." She pointed to a blonde flirting with one of the guys that was hanging out with Tristan earlier.

She smiled politely at them, then continued in the challenge of opening her locker. Summer walked over to where she was spinning the combination once again and leant up against the adjacent locker. "So I heard this rumor about you and…Tristan DuGrey?"

Rory frowned, looking down towards her feet. "Yeah, it's nothing really. We just met this summer and spent a lot of time together, and then I met him here…but he changed. It's nothing."

Summer pursed her lips, rolling her eyes. "Nothing…right." She snapped her gum, then punched the locker once. The metal door sprung open with a squeak, send Rory shooting backwards straight into a pair of arms.

Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she waited a second before looking up at her 'savoir'. Unfortunately, her savior was one Tristan DuGrey. Frowning, she quickly gathered herself from his arms, brushing the dirt of her skirt and moving toward her locker.

Tristan frowned, taking a step forward to talk to her, only to be interrupted by Carla Dennison flouncing down the hall…in their direction. Every person with them sighed, then the guys murmured, "peppy, peppy joy, joy" under their breath. Carla bounced right up to Tristan with a huge smile on her face.

"Tristan! Hey! You'll never guess what!" She said happily, her voice going straight through their heads like a knife.

Tristan smiled politely, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know Carla."

Carla beamed, bouncing on her heels. "I'm running for vice president!" She squealed, "Isn't it the most"  
Louis smirked, "To say the least," Carla's smile wavered for a second, then she noticed Rory.

"Oh gosh! You must think I'm a total brat! I'm Carla Dennison! You're the new girl right! The one from California? Rory is it?"

Rory nodded politely, pulling her bag over her shoulder and closing her locker softly. She could feel Tristan's eyes on her, as well as all of Tristan's friends. She couldn't knowing that he was here, but he wasn't the Tristan she met at the beach. No…not at all.

She started walking away from the groups, nodding at all Carla was saying to her. Carla was mumbling something about Cheerleading Tryouts…and for some reason, she heard herself agree to going that night.

XoXoXoX

"So, T-Man…what's with the Mary?" Jess asked, walking up and throwing his arm over Tristan's shoulder.

Tristan scowled, looking Jess in the eyes. "Don't know. Don't really care much either you know. She was just a good lay, that's all."

Jess nodded, even though he didn't believe a word of it, "Right buddy. Just a good lay, that's all." he looked over to Summer and Francie talking, but Summer was looking at him the whole time. Their eyes locked, and Jess smirked softly at her, his head leaning back in recognition.

XoXoXoX

Two weeks later, Rory and Tristan were still playing a huge game of avoidance. Well, Rory was…and Tristan was just keeping his reputation as school pimp. Which meant that he couldn't go backwards in conquests. It was eating him up inside to see him everyday and not be able to hold her and tell her that he loved her.

But, he chose. He chose his reputation over her and he chose wrong. He knows he chose wrong. But he couldn't do anything about it now…at least…not yet. She wouldn't even talk to him.

She spent her time studying and cheering. That's right…Rory Gilmore the Cheerleader. No one ever thought that the day would come. She became friends with Lem and she attempted friendship with the rest of the 'Girls'.

At home she spent her nights with her mom, studying, and falling asleep with tears staining her pillow. She loved him. She still loved him and every day she sat near him and she passed him in the halls and he didn't even glance in her direction. There was a new girl shoved against her locker everyday, his lips attached to hers. And she was alone.

It grew to the point that Rory gave up on him. Tristan DuGrey was just a shadowed heartache hiding in the corner of her heart. He wasn't anything more than the e-mails he sent to reach her that ended up in the trash before any attempt at reading them…he wasn't anything more than a ringing phone that wouldn't be answered. He wasn't anything but a memory that only rose at night when her thoughts flipped from fake to real, and the good thoughts fluttering away with the sun, leaving only the hurt as she cried in the darkness.

XoXoXoX

Tristan spent weeks watching Rory walk through her days alone, a false smile on her face. He watched as she came in on Friday days in her skimpy little cheerleading outfit that wasn't her, but she didn't really have a choice when it came to Chilton Cheerleader Uniforms.

He missed her, his heart ached every time she spoke, every time her hair swished, every time he even glanced at her. He missed her when she wasn't there, he missed her when she was. He was an idiot. He made the wrong decision.

But he's Tristan DuGrey. He didn't make mistakes that he couldn't fix. And he decided that he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

XoXoXoX

It was the night of the homecoming game, everyone was going to be there. Tristan and The Gang went under Tristan's orders, and Tristan went because he knew he would be able to see Rory there. And then he would figure out where to go from there.

The band was playing the fight song as the cheerleaders bounced around the bonfire outside of the stadium. Tristan stood with Jess, Chad, Drake, and Brandon in the back of the large crowd by the cars. Summer, Francie, and the rest of the girls were supposed to show up later.

He watched as she waved her pompoms in the air, flipping backwards and forwards in the air, landing in the other girl's arms. She was amazingly acrobatic…who would have guessed…and she looked absolutely hott flying through the air, her small pleated skirt swishing around as she soared.

Rory on the other hand, was having an awful time. She screwed up the routine twice, she was cold, and she didn't have near enough coffee. Currently, she was sitting on the cold metal bench beside the football players waiting for the Coach to finish his speech.

A shiver crawled quickly up her spine, and she turned to see a tall brunette from the team watching her. He had floppy hair and dark eyes. He smiled when their eyes locked, mouthing 'hi' to her.

She smiled back, 'Hey' she mouthed back. The boy smiled, scratching his neck.

Rory could see his mouth form the words, 'How are you' and she smiled. He seemed nice enough. And he didn't hang out with Tristan obviously…which was always a good sign.

'Fine' she said back. He smiled, then focused on the Coach with a small smile on his face. Rory copied his actions, content with the turn of events the night took.

XoXoXoX

Tristan frowned as he watched the small exchange between HIS Rory and the tall kid. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rory was his, everyone should know that. He became furious with the boy for even looking at Rory, let alone flirting with her.

But then he remembered that he let her go. Tristan had a feeling that that decision would be one he would regret for the rest of his life.

Leaning against the car, Brandon, Drake, and Chad were all jumping around like the cheerleaders, acting like idiots as he watched. Jess was leaning beside him, cigarette in his lips. The speech was over, and the girls were supposed to be heading over any second.

"So…you seem a little angry there T-Man." Francie said as she waltzed up to him. Tristan rolled his eyes, pushing her off as she latched herself to him.  
"So where are we going tonight?" Lem asked as she looked around. Drake shrugged, then offered her a cigarette, which she immediately took.

"I was thinking about going to Stubbs's." Chad said as Madeline came up beside him, wrapping herself around his waist.

Jess rolled his eyes, "We go to Stubbs's every night."

Smiling, Lem nodded, "Then why buck tradition!" she laughed as she continued to look around.

"Who you looking for Lem?" Summer asked as she stood beside Jess. 

Lem smiled at them, laughing slightly, "Oh…uh, Rory was supposed to meet us after her little show thing."

Tristan's smirk turned into a quick smile, then back to it's regular place. Now was the time for him to get Rory back in his arms…permanently. He leaned against the car, waiting for his lovely brunette to arrive to the scene.

When his lovely brunette did arrive, there was another brunette following. Unfortunately, the tall football player with the floppy poop-brown hair was laughing and talking with the love of his life. Scowling, Tristan took a few steps forward, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

"Hey sweetheart. Great job out there." He kissed the top of her head gently, like he'd been longing to do since he hurt her three weeks ago. "who's this?"

Rory pulled away from Tristan, looking at him incredulously. "This is Dean…Dean, this is Tristan." she growled.

Dean's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked quietly. Tristan smirked at the boy's idiocy.

As Rory opened her mouth to tell him that he assumed wrong, Tristan cut her off. "Yes. I am. We met this summer and fell completely in love. I don't know what I would do with out her." he said, more to Rory than to the boy, looking into her big blue eyes. Which happened to be flaming with anger.

Gulping, Dean frowned and started backing up. "Oh…well, it was nice to meet you Rory. I have to be going now…" And with that he turned and left the parking lot.

Tristan smirked as the boy fled, then looked down at Rory who was furious beyond words. He chuckled nervously, "Uh…Rory sweetie. We should talk…"

XoXoXoX

So there it is! I'm not sure what I think of this chapter…but Dean will be back I promise!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Can You Trust Me?

Thank you SO much reviewers! Sorry it took me so long to update!

'The nerve of some people!' Rory Gilmore thought as she stormed away from the parking lot. She could hear Tristan's footsteps behind her as she stomped off, his voice ringing in her ears while she chose to ignore him.

"Rory! Come on, Rory please…just let me explain!" Tristan called as he tried to catch up to the fuming brunette. 'At least she doesn't have a ride home…' he thought. Tristan knew that Rory had to take the bus to and from Stars Hollow, so he had time to corner her and talk to her. At least there was that.

He pulled an asshole. He knew he did. But that still didn't change the fact that he wanted Rory Gilmore more than he's ever wanted anything in his entire life. And it also didn't change the fact the he was going to stop at nothing to get her and keep her for the rest of his life. Cause let's face it, he was destined to be tied down only once. And if he let it slip, he lost forever.

"Come on Mary!" He yelled desperately. 'Please make her listen' he prayed silently, taking a moment to look up toward the star-dusted sky.

At that Rory whipped around, flames dancing in her eyes as she stomped up to him, poking him in the chest. "Do not ever call me that again! You don't deserve to call me that!" she screamed before spinning back around to keep walking toward the bus stop.

Tristan grabbed her elbow lightly, spinning her around and pulling her flush against his chest, locking both of his arms around her slim waist so she couldn't move. As Rory struggled to get out of his grasp, he just pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Please just listen," he whispered lightly in her ear, "Let's just go get coffee…let me make it up to you. I love you Rory Leigh. Please listen."

Rory sighed, relaxing in his arms. She knew that she shouldn't even be speaking to him, but with his arms wrapped around her waist and his breath against her ear…she couldn't help but want to stay. She missed the security she felt when in his arms. Nodding silently, she lay her cheek on his shoulder as he gently kissed her earlobe.

XoXoXoX

Sipping quietly on her Carmel Macchiato, she surveyed the boy across from her. They were sitting in Starbucks, her feet tucked underneath herself as she sat on the lush green sofa. Tristan was different, she noticed, there were now dark bags under his eyes, his hair was messier than normal, and his eyes had lost their playful sparkle.

As Rory looked him over, Tristan was doing the exact same thing. And he made, basically, the same discoveries. The bags under her eyes, less than shiny hair, dull eyes as opposed to their once bright twinkling blue. He knew that he did this to her, and he wanted to be the one that fixed it as well. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "That's not good enough Tristan."

"I know. I fucked up. But I love you!" he moved to the seat next to her, reaching for her hands. He pulled them both into both of his, stroking on the sides of her palms with his thumbs, "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I love you Rory."

Biting her lower lip, she nodded. "I love you too Tristan. But…you broke my heart. I don't know if I can trust you again." after gently pulling her hands away, she ran one of them through her hair.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" he asked.

Rory shrugged, shaking her head, "I don't know."

Sighing he pulled the chair closer so that their knees were lightly brushing against each other. "Please give me another chance. I promise not to let you down."

Rory thought it over before smiling and nodding. "You better not let me down, DuGrey."

Tristan beamed jumping up and pulling Rory up with him, pulling her close against her body and crashing his lips against hers. After a few minutes of…that…they pulled away, breathless, their foreheads resting against each other. "You have no idea how long I've been dying to do that." he whispered.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Yes I do." Tristan's eyebrow quirked in question. "Because I've been waiting just as long."

XoXoXoX

They left Starbucks quickly, heading towards Rory's small town. As they sat quietly in the car, holding hands, they made excuses to look and touch the other. The time spent apart was unbearable for either, and now that they were together…the least they could do was make up for lost time. When they reached Rory's quaint little house, she immediately started pulling him away from the neighborhood, walking quickly to a remote part of the tiny town. After passing a grove of trees, they reached a small bridge. Rory sat down, her feet dangling over the edge, and pulled Tristan down with her.

"I come here when my mom gets to be too much for me to handle. She's just too hyper. I mean, I love her…but she really needs to grow up a little." Laughing a little, she scooted closed to Tristan, then he threw and arm around her shoulder, pulling her as close as possible.

"I have one of those too…I'll show it to you sometime…but right about now, all I want to do is kiss you." 

Rory laughed, then did exactly that for him. The twinkle was back in her eyes, as well as the sparkle in his. Life was good again. The sparkle was back in her eyes, and that was all that he needed. For them together and happy like they were.

And Tristan prayed to god it would stay that way.

XoXoXoX

That was THE suckiest thing I have ever written in my life. I'm ashamed! But…I felt like I should update cause I haven't in a while…

You better review ;-)

...sorry it's so short... 


	4. Move Together

Yeah. I'm a TOTAL bitch. But come, gather around my fire and listen to my tale of pain and heartbreak…

My computer exploded. I'm not freaking kidding. It just went KAPOOM! And that was the end. My life was like OVER cause I almost finished every story and I had new ones and stuff. So I was like whoopee! But then it went bang! And all was lost. So…then my parents said "You aren't responsible enough to take care of it you can't have another one." so I was sent into a spiraling depression. I seriously didn't talk to them at all. But then on Christmas Day, when I walked out to see the tree, I noticed a shiny blue box, that was rather large. I walked closer and carefully pulled it closer, looked at my parents for approval, then shred the paper to bits revealing my spanky new comp! And then I had to set it up, then call the guy to help with something but it was X-Mas break so I had to wait.

So sorry for the delay, hopefully I'll be back on the ball!

Thank you reviewers!

XoXoXoX

Monday morning.

The day of doom to any normal high school student. If you approached anyone under the age of 25 and over the age of 13 with the question of "What is your least favorite day of the school year?" They will most likely respond with the answer "Monday." If you ask "Why?" They will most likely say, "Because I have to get my ass out of bed at 5:30 in the morning which is 8 hours earlier than I would like to."

Tristan DuGrey and Rory Gilmore were both fully aware of the evils that lay in every single morning proceeding their weekend. Especially this Monday…Tristan was about to go back on everything he's ever done, and Rory was about to become the Queen of a school she despised.

XoXoXoX

"Mary, calm down…they'll be nice. I promise." Tristan said as he drove her to school, his thumb stroking her hand.

Rory nodded, then shook her head, "I know…it's just…I don't want to become one of them Tris. And that's what's going to happen. I just know that's what's going to happen."

Tristan shook his head with a sigh, knowing that she was probably right. But he would try to stop that from happening. He would do anything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. Tristan knew he would only love once in his life, that was just how he was programmed. He just found her a little earlier than planned.

He speed quickly into the parking lot, jumping out and running to the other side of the car and helping Rory out. He still couldn't get over the fact that his angel was with him. It was most definitely a gift from God.

Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as they walked through the large wooden doors, Tristan bent down and kissed Rory on the top of the head. "It'll all be fine, I promise." he whispered once more before plastering a smile onto his face and nodding at a friend a few feet away.

XoXoXoX

"Finally man! I couldn't stand all the moping." Jess said as he walked up to the hugging pair by Tristan's locker before first period. Tristan rolled his eyes at him as Rory blushed and buried her head in his shoulder.

Brandon, Chad, and Drake all came running up with big grins on their faces. "Guys!" Brandon shouted, coming to a stop in front of them.  
"Did you hear!" Chad asked. Rory's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Tristan shook his head.

Drake smiled taking a deep breath, "MTV's High School Dance-Off is coming here for the Spring Fling! And the winning couple gets a trip to New York City!"

Tristan smiled, spinning Rory around in his arms. "Better start packing Mare, we're going to be heading to the Big Apple."

Rory grinned, then nodded her head. "All that practice this summer at 'Club Zoo' should help." she said. At that moment, Lem and Summer walked up with smiles on their faces.

"Did you hear?" Lem asked.

Drake nodded, "Yeah, Paris shang-highed me and told me all about it." Louise walked up beside them, straightening her skirt.

"Finally, she did something worthwhile. I'm so sick of the Paris Geller-First Female Dictator-Thing." she said as she leant against the lockers.

Pretty soon, the whole 'gang' had gathered and the only person that seemed upset about Tristan and Rory's relationship was Francie, but she was quickly distracted by the closest thing in pants.

The day went by quickly, with Rory and Tristan happy as ever. Tristan wouldn't let Rory out of his sight for even a moment, stating 'He was apart from her long enough, he wasn't going to waste anymore time being separated.'

By the time lunch rolled around, the news of their togetherness was all over the school. Tristan lead her through the halls of Chilton, arm around her waist, and into the cafeteria. Pulling her immediately toward 'his' table, Rory stopped him. "Tris, I know your friends are okay with us being together, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"Mare, that won't be a problem, I promise. They're all too caught up in their own little world to worry about ours." He reassured her, then pulled out her chair, seeing as they reached the table.

Summer frowned, rolling her eyes, "Hey, sweets, how are you today!" she said with a sickly sweet tone of voice. Rory bit her lip with a smile.

"Fine, thanks." she said quietly, turning to her sandwich and 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen. Summer and Francie both shook their head with a scoff, then turned to the guys. Lem tried to be friendly, leaning across the table.

She waved a hand in front of Rory's face, trying to catch her attention. Tristan was busy talking to Jess about something, so he wasn't much of a help, seeing as all he did was keep his hand around her waist. As soon as Rory noticed her, Lem smiled. "Hey, I'm having a sleepover…if you want to come."

Rory nodded quickly with a big grin on her face, "That'd be great! Wow, thank you so much for inviting me."

Lem shook her head, "Don't mention it. Your going to Brandon's party right?" Rory was about to say 'No' before Tristan cut her off.

"Yeah, we'll be there." he said with a smirk, then turning to Rory with an apologetic smile and a shrug.

"Well, you can just come home with us after the party, okay?" Rory nodded with a smile, then rose from the table saying that she had to go study in the library.  
XoXoXoX

Tristan gave a head nod to a kid Rory recognized from her math class. He was pulling her through the halls, holding onto her waist tightly as he lead her toward the dance floor. Some random fast-paced song was playing and Tristan decided he wanted to dance.

When they reached the middle of the dance floor, Tristan pulled her against himself tightly, locking eyes with the love of his life. Tristan and Rory spent many a summer night dancing at 'Club Zoo', the place to be for a teenager in Rory's Californian neighborhood.

The first date was a nervous night, beginning at a classy restaurant where there was awkward, forced communication. After words, they went dancing…trying to find something to do to break the ice. Well, let's just say the ice didn't only break, but it evaporated in the heat of the dance floor as the couple clung to each other night after night.

The first time the began to dance against one another is when Tristan realized that Rory was it for him. The way they could move in sync without even trying, they way she fit perfectly in his arms, the way the beat of the music always seemed to be to the beat of their hearts.

To say the least, the couple loved to dance together. And they would do it at any given opportunity. Be it grinding, slow dancing, or even just holding each other and swaying slightly like trees in the breeze, they would. Because when they danced the world fell away and all that was left was the music that ran through their ears and connected their souls.

This night was just like all the others, reminding them of what they had over the summer. As the rhythm swept through them, Tristan's eyes stayed on Rory's as they moved slowly together. Everyone on the dance floor could feel the passion coming from them. They were perfect for each other.

The night was spent dancing together, lost in each other's eyes. For the few short hours they spent on the floor, the rest of the world disappeared and reality didn't matter. Tristan didn't have to worry about the Pressures of King, and Rory didn't have to worry about the Pressures of the King's reputation. It was only them.

Until the clock struck 3:46 and the police sirens broke through the streets. "PARTY'S OVER!" Someone screamed through the house and the teens began to flee, not wanting to get caught drinking under age or getting stuck with the horrible task of cleaning afterwards.

Tristan took Rory's hand, pulling her quickly through the house, then he handed her over to the girls. Kissing her quickly, he smiled down at his princess, "I'll pick you up around 10:30, Mare. I love you." With one more fleeting kiss, he left Rory to 'The Girls."

XoXoXoX

"Oh, uh…I don't know. I'm not really into that kind of stuff." Rory said nervously, wrapping an arm around her stomach as she sat on the floor, leaning against the large, pink, canopy bed.

Summer laughed, then pushed the small joint closer to her face, "Come on, it's not that big a deal. It's fun, I promise."

Biting her lower lip, Rory carefully took the weed from the other girls overly manicured hands. Pursing her lips slightly, she placed the rolled up paper between her mouth and sucked in slightly before quickly pulling it back out and coughing while shaking her head.

Francie laughed before taking the drug and inhaling. "You're a wimp, Rory. Your never gonna make it in Chilton." Lem frowned, pulling Rory off her feet, "Ignore them. I've got a great idea anyway! Why don't you let me pierce your bellybutton!"

Rory's eyes immediately grew and she wrapped her arms around her stomach quickly, "No. No, no, no. No way. Nope." she started chanting immediately.

Louise and Madeline rolled their eyes, then lifted their shirts up, "We both let Lem do ours. She knows her shit, don't worry about it." Louise said before turning back to her magazine.

Madeline nodded empathetically, then Lem drug her into the bathroom. Summer rolled her eyes, bringing her hand to her head, her index finger pointing at her temple, thumb extended towards the sky, and her other three fingers closed near her palm. "Boom!" she muttered.

Louise smirked, "Don't like the new girl Sum?" she asked.

Summer shook her head twice, then turned toward the opening door. "Hey, guys…do you think you can hand me Rory's toothbrush? She saw the blood and then…well…blah."

Madeline hopped up, handing Rory her the toothbrush, then pulling Lem into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"I. Cannot. Stand. That. Girl!" Summer growled, burying her head in a pillow. Francie laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I didn't think anyone could be so…ugh…" she said as she began painting her nails a crimson red that matched her hair.

Lem frowned, "Come on guys, she isn't that bad." Louise scoffed as Madeline shrugged and Summer shook her head.

"Yes, she is. She's too…perfect. It's annoying. I doubt anyone besides Tristan had ever touched her, and I wonder why Tristan wants anything to do with her in the first place. She's such an annoying virginal Mary." Summer ranted as she fixed her hair in the mirror, with her back to the bathroom door.

She didn't notice that the laughing stopped or that Rory had entered the room until she looked up in the mirror, her eyes locking with Rory's through the glass. Rory bit her lip with a frown, "Making fun of me, Summer?"

Summer smirked, turning around on the stool, "So what if I was? What are you going to do about it?" she snapped.

Rory opened her mouth, "BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" All six girls spun around, running over to the window.

Leaning out, they saw Tristan, Jess, Drake, Brandon, and Chad all leaning against their bikes. Jess's bike was obviously brand new, seeing as he didn't have one yesterday.

"Summer! Get here!" he called up at her. Summer grinned, tossing her hair over her shoulder and slowly climbing out the window and down the banister. Jess picked her up, placed her on the back of her bike, and drove immediately off without another word.

The rest of the guys followed him and the girls left their perch at the window, bored with the exchange. Rory looked down one more time to see Tristan still standing against his bike, looking up at her. She smiled softly, then he beamed, blowing her a kiss and mouthing the words, 'I love you.' He then hopped on his bike and rode quickly off.  
XoXoXoX

Yeah for Reviews! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 


End file.
